Why I Need You
by Albinodino
Summary: Ileah is your average tough girl. She can take it. But what if it'd not just her life at stake? What if she finds herself protecting someone else? What if she has to choose between the people she cares about? A desperate plan set into motion by a single girl. It all starts with a spark.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Ileah's (Eye-lee-a) POV**

I stood stock still, arms pressed to my sides, an expression somewhere between forced calm and total shock glued to my face. I heard that awful, fake cheery voice again and again in my head, calling my name over and over.

_Ileah Intest, Ileah Intest, Ileah Intest..._

I could feel them staring, thousands of eyes cutting through me, coming unbearably close to breaking my nerve.

But I held on (surprisingly) as I began to walk robotically towards the stage. I was painfully aware of the Peacekeepers, closing in on every side of me, blocking my escape. Not that I could of held of more than one, not to mention the many armed sentry's just past my vision.

I stood stiffly next to the girl who's name I never bothered to remember, the one who called the names. I kept my eyes fixated on the dirt, lifting them only slightly and briefly to identify the boy tribute, Marcus (apparently). I had seen him around, but I'd never really talked to him.

He shot a sideways glance at me, dark hair falling in eyes. In another life, in another world, I might have thought he was cute.

But I was here, and this was now.

And I was about to compete in the Hunger Games.

Chances said I would die. But I promised myself, right then, that I wasn't going down without a fight. I would take at least one of them with me.

I consoled myself with the fact that I wasn't a huge disgrace. The careers, districts 1, 2 and occasionally 3, where just outside my league.

Honestly, 4 didn't have much to own up to.

I heard the casual cheers from the crowd, knowing there hearts just weren't in it. Frankly, mine never was.

What fun was there in watching someone you die?

I was lucky. I didn't have a family to miss. And none to miss me. It was better that way.

I would die and nothing would change, in anyone's lives. People hide from change. I was doing them a favor.

Right?

Whatever. No time for doubt now.

It was all over.

And the thing is, it's almost a relief sometimes, to not have to worry about the struggle for survival.

But survival was hard-wired into my bones.

Little did I know...


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hunger games**

**Ileah's POV**

An incredibly fake announcer voice cut through my thoughts as I stared blankly out the train window, gazing thoroughly at the capital, memorizing every detail.

I heard names being called out and realized I should probably pay attention.

"District one tributes; Evangeline, Ryden and District Two's Reno, please report to security."

I stifled a laugh. Save the fighting for the games, guys.

I felt Marcus sit down beside me. I stiffened.

I let the silence hang for a minute before turning to face him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked irritably. I looked back out the window without waiting for a response.

I got one anyway "What's with you?"

"Nothing."

"I highly doubt that."

I shrugged, still keeping my back to him. "Not like you know me anyway." I said flatly.

"Touche"

I narrowed my eyes at nothing. Why would you want to be friendly before having to kill someone?

Not like pleasantries would stop me. I just wasn't generally a very social person.

He left after a few awkward seconds.

Good for him.

Honestly, I didn't really care. Never did. No one to miss, no one to miss me. A win win situation.

AKA life, if you play your cards right.

I watched the city, with it's bright lights and tall buildings, fading sunlight catching on polished steel. The sight was awe-inspiring. Towering over the empty forest, the capital never seemed to end. A tall plain of nearly nothing. Meaningless, but beautiful. Then again, wasn't everything?

Life is simple. We just choose to make it complicated, because it seems like a better idea at the time.

I sighed, my first purposeful expression in...Oh God, I don't even know. Years, probably.

Yikes.

I felt the train lurch to stop. I stifled a laugh as I heard the repeated sound of people falling. Idiots.

I took a quick look out the window above me. Immediately a camera flash went off, and covered my face, ducking back down again.

I turned to Marcus, unfortunately the only one in sight or earshot. "Please tell me we don't have to go through that." I said flatly, while blinking coloured spots from my eyes.

He frowned "I could, but I have a sinking feeling I'd be lying."

I put my head in my hands.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Delaney's POV**

I bit my lip, looking nervously around the training room. I saw District One's tributes, Ryden and Evangeline, throwing knives in the far corner. I watched each one hit the target with comfortable ease. My stomach lurched.

I turned my attention back to the station in front of me. I saw that District Four girl, Ileah, practicing swordplay with an instructor. I was no good at anything myself, but even I noticed she was shaky.

The trainer pressed the sword gently to chest. "Late."

Ileah put her head down, long beach blond hair falling to cover her eyes.

I looked away, knowing that soon enough, something like that would happen to me, no matter where I went.

I was a goner. No question.

"You look sad." A small voice said from behind me. I jumped in surprise before turning. The little redhead girl, Chaline, looked up at me. And I wasn't even that tall.

I cocked my head. "How old are you?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"Fifteen."

Um, okay. My guess was she was twelve. Honestly, I don't think I was only one making that mistake.

"You're still upset." She observed, watching me like a hawk.

"Are you not? Chances are I'm about to die."

She shrugged "Fair."

"Chal?" A voice called from across the room. Reno. District Two.

She shot a glance at me like _You have got to be_ _kidding_.

I raised my eyebrows "Chal?" I asked, stifling a laugh.

She winced "My brother."

I nodded. She looked nervously in his direction. "I have to go."

I sent her a smile, but my heart wasn't in it. "Bye."

"Bye."

And that was it.

I watched Ileah again. I could tell she had excellent reflexes, and she was good, but it looked like she was trying to fake it. She hid it well, even from my over observant eyes and flawless memory.

I gave her a quizzical look, knowing full well she couldn't see it. _What are you playing at?_

I walked around the room before deciding on a bow and leveling it at a target.

And guess what?

I fully hit the target _at least a foot to the right._

That might be a small problem.

Just maybe...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Ileah's POV**

I swung my sword at the instructor again, and it wobbled slightly in my hand, giving her the easy opportunity to block. She twisted with her own blade, and my wrist cracked, causing me to drop my weapon. Not that I'd had a good grip in the first place. I cradled my right hand in my left. It really couldn't take much more abuse.

The instructor placed the tip of her sword against my chest for...What? the seventeenth time today?

"Shaky." She said, lowering her hand in disappointment. I looked down, trying to look like it bothered me. I started when I felt her hot breath on my ear. "You have excellent reflexes, and you know the moves by heart. What are you playing at?" She whispered, assuming (correctly) that whatever I told her was not for the other player's ears.

"I'm left handed." I confessed, eyes darting around the room to make sure no one was listening. Though, honestly, it was so loud in there I could barely even think.

She pulled back nodding. Then, playing along, she told me "You're clearly not cut out for this. Go find something you'd be better at."

I slunk away slowly, trying to look dejected, while sending her a silent _thank you_.

I wandered absently, legitimately looking for something else to do. I caught eyes with that other girl, the tall, pretty one with the black hair. She quickly looked away, as if to pretend she hadn't been watching. Yeah, good luck with that. I studied her as she pulled back a bowstring, hand shaking. I watched her miss by about a foot and a half. Her shoulders slumped, defeated.

I made my way over to her, pulling her hand up wards so she had the silver front piece leveled. "Here," I said, standing behind her and fitting an arrow. "Like this."

I circled her, carefully inspecting her appearance as she nervously pulled back. I offered a few corrections, and she fired, missing the middle by inches. She smiled happily at me "Thank you!"

I allowed my mouth to curve upwards in a half smile, but simply said "Everyone deserves a chance."

And I meant it.


End file.
